


disclosure

by smallredboy



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Coming Out, First Dates, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Season/Series 04, Trans Greg House, Trans Robert Chase, bowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: For their first date, House and Chase go bowling.
Relationships: Robert Chase/Greg House
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60
Collections: Allbingo





	disclosure

**Author's Note:**

> for transbingo (which is my event, btw! it's [at dreamwidth](https://transbingo.dreamwidth.org) and you should definitely sign up!) with the square 'dating while trans', and allbingo's people-watching fest with the square 'successes'.
> 
> this is just mindless fluff.
> 
> enjoy!

Going out bowling with House is one of the most bizarre ways his afternoon could go, but he's not complaining. He's aware that he's working as a replacement for Wilson, as he's dating Amber now, but it doesn't stop him from enjoying it while it lasts.

"Is this a date?" he asks, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he grabs the bowling ball, pushing his fingers into it. 

House blinks at him before smiling. "I don't know, do you want it to be, wombat?"

He can't help but blush a little. "Maybe."

"Okay!" He tilts his head. "A date it is, then. If you're no good at bowling, I'm calling it off."

He laughs a little and throws the ball onto the lane, it hitting all the pins. A strike! Success! He turns back to House, who gives him a thumbs up. He grins victorious as he watches him grab a ball too.

"Well, I suppose this  _ is _ a date now," House tells him. "All because you got a strike."

"I'm not calling it off if you're bad at it."

"I'm kinda meant to be bad at it. You know, cripple, and all."

He scoffs. "Sure."

He's in a date with House. Perhaps he's just a replacement for Wilson, but this is the best outcome for that he can come up with. There's hundreds of vague fantasies he's had of where they would end up,  _ how _ they would end up like this. But  _ Wilson isn't single anymore so let's go bowling _ wasn't one of them. It's always been about drunken mistakes, one night stands, and bad decisions.

This is better, Chase decides. This is a lot better than anything I could've come up with.

House throws the ball and he gets three pins down. 

"Before this can, ah, go anywhere," Chase starts, suddenly. "I have something to tell you."

"We're two guys on a date," House deadpans, "I already know you're gay."

"It's not that," he says. He stares down at the floor, the bowling shoes a little uncomfortable now. He's pretty sure they're not his size. He clears his throat. "Did you really not dig into my records enough to know where I'm going with this?"

House blinks. "Not precisely. Do tell me about the man you killed or whatever, though."

He exhales through his nose, staring at his shoes. "I'm transgender. I'm a trans man. I was 'born as'—"

"How the fuck did you seal your records up  _ that _ good?" House interrupts him. "I had no idea! You need to tell me your secrets. Too many people have found out thanks to my medical records.  _ Bilateral mastectomy _ doesn't leave many other options beside, like, gynecomastia."

Chase whips his head up and stares at him, eyes wide with surprise. "What?" House's ramble slowly reaches his brain and his jaw drops. "You're trans too?"

"I sure fucking am," House says. "This is the first time this has happened to me. I thought I had all about you under control and filed."

"I've had other awkward coming outs amount to this," he says. "But that's probably because I actually go out on dates."

House raises a brow at him, and then laughs. "Good point." 

"Well." He stands there awkwardly for a few moments. "This date has been a success, I'd reckon. We could go and get something from the restaurant right by here to eat."

"Ooh, dinner date," House teases. "Didn't take you as being that fancy."

"At a bowling place," he deadpans. "There's little fanciness about bowling food."

House chuckles. Hearing his laugh in a context that's not mocking him or Cameron or Foreman feels like a privilege. He hopes it is. "That's true. But still, it's dinner. Let's get some of it."

Chase sheepishly offers his hand after he changes back into his shoes. House looks down and stares at it for a few seconds, enough that it feels like he's burning it off with his glare. Then, he gives him a smug smile, tilts his head, and then intertwines their fingers together.

Chase is in another plane of reality, surely, for this to be happening. For House to be  _ holding his hand _ . But he doesn't care right now. He follows his lead, like he always does, and he can't help but smile giddily as they pay and go to get something to eat.


End file.
